madagascar_4_asia_getawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway
Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway is a upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated action comedy adventure film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Studios. It is the fourth installment of the Madagascar series and a sequel to ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. ''It is also the Second in the series to be released in 3D. The film is directed by Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, and Conrad Vernon. It made its world premiere at the 2020 Cannes Film Festival on June 17 2020. In this film, Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria had enough journey to join the circus but to come back home to New York. The next journey is to takes them to Asia, where they are relentlessly pursued by a hunter Mr. Drake Begum. As a means of getting passage to North America, the animals meet the rescued animals, where they reunite with Alex's parents and Alex becomes close friends with The Jungle Troops, including the new characters of Calvo, Mao, Ria, Jasmine and Theo. And together they spectacularly revitalize the business and along the way find themselves on their epic journey. Cast Release Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on June 14, 2020. The American release followed on July 8, 2020. The film was also converted to the IMAX format and shown in specific Asian territories, including India, China, and Thailand. Trivia *The clothes the characters wear in the film: **Alex: a dark red shirt, orange pants, and brown shoes. **Bradley Uppercrust III: a pink cowboy shirt, a leather cowboy vest with the design of a cow, a yellow bandana, black pants, with yellow leather chaps with fringes, white cowboy boots, and a tall white cowboy hat, with a pink band. **Gia: a red jacket, red pants, a white scarf, gray gloves, and brown shoes. **Gloria: a pink coat, a green beanie, dark pink gloves, a white-red scarf, dark pink tights, and green boots. **King Julien XIII: a yellow coat, light yellow pants, brown boots, pink gloves, and pink earmuffs. **Kowalski: a light green beret, white goggles with yellow lenses, a light green jacket with matching pants, white gloves, and black boots. **Makunga: a trench coat. **Marty: a light blue coat, purple pants, purple gloves, blue boots, and white earmuffs. **Maurice: wears a lilac winter coat, dark purple gloves, a dark purple cap, and a pair of purple boots. **Melman: consists a brown cap, a red coat, an aqua scarf, and brown winter boots **Mort: a lavender parka with dark purple gloves and boots. **Private: a light green and gray coat, resembling the jackets worn by the British police, and matching pants, navy blue gloves and boots, and large green earmuffs. **Rico: a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. **Skipper: a pink tundra coat, white earmuffs, pink pants, purple mittens and boots. **Ted: a pink trucker hat with a picture of a tiara, fingerless gloves, and a tool belt. **Mason: a black jacket, white shirt, black tie, black pants, and shoes. **Phil: a grey jacket, and a darker grey hooded cape.